


In the Library

by slashpervert



Series: Fools' Promises [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds his lover in the library and they decide leather chairs can be as nice as a bed to play on. Co-authored with Aveeno_baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Library

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors:** [](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashpervert**](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/) and [](http://aveeno-baby.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aveeno-baby.livejournal.com/)**aveeno_baby**.  
>  **Betas:** [](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/profile)[**brknhalo241**](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/), [](http://nefernat.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nefernat.livejournal.com/)**nefernat** and **Mini Mouse**.  
>  **Warnings:** Language, Explicit M/M sex, oral, anal, rimming.  
>  **Notes:** Written post-HBP, pre-DH. No spoilers. One-shot that can be read separately, all found under the tag/link [_**Fools' Promises**_](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/tag/fools%27+promises). This one follows [](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/204445.html)_**With a Bow**_ , salvaged from the abandoned _Secrets and Promises_ story.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Draco sat back in his favourite reading chair, book in his lap and tea beside him. He hadn't really been reading the book. Instead, he was staring into the fire, thinking about his lover as he waited for the man to come home from visiting with friends. Hermione, at least, had accepted the situation, though Ron was still being difficult.

Harry walked into the townhouse, handing his cloak to Beckett when he appeared. He asked him where Draco was before walking off, feeling happier than he had in a while. He had had dinner with Hermione and Ron and things had gone well. Ron was still not happy with Harry's relationship with Draco, but he at least cared enough about Harry to tolerate it. Harry made his way into the library, where he knew Draco would be waiting for him. "Draco?" he asked, looking into the room with a small smile.

"Here, love," Draco answered, closing his book and setting it aside. He looked up at his lover, always delighted to see the man.

Harry walked in, still smiling. "Did I interrupt you?" His eyes took in the beauty of Draco in the firelight, the shadows of flames dancing around the room. Somehow, Draco always made the library look like a sexy place.

Draco held out a hand to Harry, looking up at him with affection. "No, just thinking," he said.

Harry took his hand, a shiver of pleasure at the contact that always seemed to be there with them. He stepped closer to the man. "Thinking about what?"

"You," Draco replied and pulled, using Harry's hand to bring him down for a kiss. The blond tilted his face up, lips closing over Harry's, humming happily at the feel of him.

Harry reached down and cupped Draco's face as he kissed him back gently, sighing. "I love you," he whispered against his lips and then pulled back to look at him.

"I love you, too," Draco said when he leaned his head back to look into Harry's green eyes.

"Is that what you were thinking about?" Harry teased.

Draco smirked. "Among other things," he admitted. He reached for Harry, pulling him into his lap and kissing him again.

Harry slipped his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him softly. It was funny how Draco could make him forget everything with just a kiss.

Draco lost himself in his lover's arms. Harry was home to him and he felt that sense of peace and belonging return as he opened his mouth, his tongue twisting around the other man's and his hands clutching at the fabric of his shirt.

Harry moved so that he was straddling Draco in the chair. He pulled back and kissed Draco's cheeks, then nose. "Beds are better, you know."

Draco smirked, "I don't know, this position could be fun."

Harry blushed at what his lover was suggesting. "Any position is fun, with you."

"Strip for me, Harry," Draco said, his voice deeper as he saw Harry blush.

Harry slipped off his lap and started to unbutton his shirt, keeping his eyes on Draco the entire time.

Draco smiled, watching Harry as he, too, began to undress. He unbuttoned his shirt, but didn't take it off.

Harry quickly finished undressing, dropping his clothes to the floor. He felt comfortable being naked around Draco now, something he never thought would've happened.

Draco unfastened his own trousers and slid them off without ever getting out of the chair, sitting in only his open shirt. He was already hard just watching Harry strip like that. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Harry smiled shyly, walking towards him. "You are more beautiful."

"Show me," Draco rasped, licking his lips and spreading his legs in the chair.

Harry slowly got down on his knees and shuffled forward the rest of the way, his hands resting on Draco's lean pale thighs. "How?"

Draco laid a hand on Harry's head, pushing gently. "Oh, I am sure you know how," he smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes, but moved down, sucking the head of Draco's cock into his mouth.

"Ah, yes," Draco gasped, his hand entangling in Harry's dark hair.

Harry made a small noise at the back of his throat and he swirled his tongue around, beginning to bob his head.

"Stop," Draco said, pulling Harry's hair as he fought for control. Harry was way too good at this.

Harry pulled back, looking a bit dazed. "What?"

Draco was panting a bit. He smiled and said, "Stand up and turn around."

Harry gave him a strange look, but he got up and turned around, looking over his shoulder at him. His heart beat fast with excitement, curious to see what Draco had in mind.

Draco continued to smile, wickedly. "Spread your legs, bend over and put your hands flat on the floor."

"I don't think I'm that flexible, but ...." He did as Draco said, surprised that it didn't hurt.

Draco's smile grew into a grin as he scooted forward, running his hands across the beautiful swell of Harry's arse and down his thighs.

If Harry let his head hang just right, he could see Draco's hands as they went down his thighs. He smiled, watching.

Draco picked up his wand, and Summoned a footstool, setting it in front of Harry. "Hold onto that," he smirked, "You'll need it."

Harry reached out and gripped the edge of the leather covered piece. "What're you doing?"

Draco used his wand for a couple simple spells and then laid his hands on each side of Harry's arse, spreading his cheeks.

"Oh ...." Harry was sure that while one half of his blood flowed to his face, the other half rushed down to his cock. He unconsciously tightened his grip on the stool.

Draco leaned forward and ran his tongue along the crevice of Harry arse, delighting in the musky scent and the way his lover twitched at that.

Harry closed his eyes and made a soft noise that was probably a mix between a moan and Draco's name.

"I thought so," Draco purred before giving him another long lick up and then down again.

"God," Harry whispered, leaning back toward the blond, wanting more.

Draco traced his tongue back to Harry's entrance and ran the tip around the tight opening.

Gasping, Harry closed his eyes and shuddered, sucking his lip into his mouth.

Draco loved that gasp. It told him what he needed to know as he swirled his tongue around and around, pressing harder.

"Draco," Harry moaned, sucking hard on his lip before he bit down on it.

Draco hummed, laying his lips against his lover's hole as if he were kissing him and then pointing his tongue, pressing it in to that tight ring.

Harry gripped the stool again, feeling as if he were going to fall forward at any moment. He heard a small noise and looked up to find Beckett watching them from the doorway. The house-elf's expression was as disapproving as any McGonagall had ever had. Harry flushed and narrowed his eyes at the house-elf, not willing to to stop what they were doing to deal with him. Beckett's own eyes widened comically when he caught Harry's gaze and, with the tiniest of squeaks, he disappeared. Harry's sigh of relief quickly became a strangled gasp as he felt the thrust of Draco's tongue sending waves of pleasure directly to his cock.

Draco was still holding Harry's arsecheeks, and he felt the man sway. He closed his eyes and began to use his tongue like he would his finger or his cock, fucking his lover with the tip.

Harry continued to sway, feeling his knees going weak with every swipe or stab of Draco's tongue. "Please," he groaned, unsure of what he was begging for in the first place.

"Mmm?" Draco responded, still tonguing him.

"More," Harry managed to gasp, pushing back again.

Draco pressed further, trying to see how deep he could get his tongue to go.

Harry swayed again, nearly falling this time as he keened, digging his nails into the stool.

Draco wondered if Harry could come just from this. But he wanted more, so he slid his fingers up to take the place of his tongue, testing to see how ready his lover was.

Another gasp, another moan. "Fuck, I'm close, Draco," he whimpered, clenching around those fingers inside him.

"Don't come yet," Draco said. "I'm not through with you." He pulled back, sliding his fingers out as well and then slicking his own cock. "I want you to sit back down on me," he said, his voice nearly a whisper.

Harry nodded slowly, shifting back until he could grip both arms of the chair. "Help me," he said softly.

Draco put one hand on Harry's hip and guided him back, holding his cock so that his lover could sink back onto it.

Harry bit his lip in concentration, pausing when the tip of cock grazed his entrance. "Draco," he moaned again, beginning to sink down.

"Yes, Harry," he gasped, the feeling of Harry taking him inside making Draco shiver and grab both of the other man's hips, struggling to hold still and let Harry set his own pace.

Harry sat down completely and leaned back against Draco, breathing hard. He was still close, so he needed a few moments.

"So deep," Draco whispered, his arms coming around Harry's waist to hold him tight while Harry caught his breath. He chuckled. "Sometimes I almost wish I could just stay like this."

"Sometimes," Harry whispered, placing his hands over Draco's. He almost didn't want to move, staying like that becoming a bit too appealing for him.

Draco chuckled, leaning back in the chair and taking Harry with him. "Put your legs on either side of mine," Draco instructed and when Harry had done so, he reached with his slick fingers for the man's erection. "Let's see how this works," he whispered in Harry's ear as he began to stroke his cock.

Harry's head fell back against his shoulder as he began to rock his hips, trying to thrust up into Draco's hand, but at the same time he could feel Draco move inside him. Two sensations at once. "I'm definitely not going to last."

Draco chuckled deeply, enjoying having this effect on Harry. He kissed his cheek and licked at his ear, as he moved his hand and hips slowly.

Harry groaned, turning his head so that he could look at Draco. "Too slow," he whispered.

The blond laughed and moved faster. It wasn't easy to thrust from his position, but Harry was writhing on him, so it didn't take much. He moved his hand faster and Harry's hips moved to meet it.

It was harder to move up and down like this, but Harry didn't want to close his legs so he worked with it. It definitely felt amazing though, seeming to drive Draco's cock deeper. He closed his hand around Draco's and helped him with each stroke, biting his lip again.

Draco was getting close too now, his breathing speeding up and his muscles trembling. "Oh, fuck, you are so beautiful," he purred in Harry's ear, "I want to watch you come."

That was all it took for Harry and he came with small cry, clenching around Draco tightly. "Fuck, Draco," he sighed, looking at him.

"Yess," Draco hissed as Harry's come coated his hand and his arse tightened on his cock. He came seconds later, filling his partner and his arm holding him tight.

Harry moaned softly at the feeling, eyes carefully watching Draco's face as he came. "See ... beautiful ...."

Draco opened his eyes, looking into Harry's green. "Yes, beautiful," he said, smiling at him.


End file.
